


Like a Needle Needs a Vein

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, birthday fic, parents are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Jason's family gives him a simple birthday dinner, and really, what more could he possibly want? Set in my bedtime stories story line.





	Like a Needle Needs a Vein

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day late but, well, oh well.   
> For Jason's birthday

Jason could smell something burning as he approached the house, and fumbled unlocking the door because it was possible their house was on fire.

But when he opened the door, there was no smoke and flames, just a little blond girl with a head full of curls, running at him.

“Daddy!” She shouted, and he knelt down to pick her up.

“Hi, Princess. Where’s Mommy?” Jason asked, still concerned about the smell coming from somewhere in the house.

“Mommy’s in the kitchen.” She said, her arms locking around Jason’s neck.

“Don’t come in here yet!” Jason heard Stephanie’s voice from somewhere in the house. He waited, staring at the door, listening to the clambering of pots and pans. There was a hushed curse following the sound of something spilling onto a hot burner, but still he waited.

It took a moment, but Stephanie appeared in the doorway, apron on and everything, looking entirely too put together for her to have been cooking.

“Hello, Darling.” She said softly, smiling at him. Catherine giggled in Jason’s arms.

“Well hello, Dear.” Jason said with a laugh, approaching the kitchen and giving her a kiss. Upon inspection, nothing in the kitchen looked like it was on fire, so his worry settled. “What’s with the apron?”

“Mommy said a lot of bad words.” Catherine said, her eyes wide with wonder.

“Okay, why don’t you go get Daddy’s surprise?” Stephanie asked, setting the girl on the floor, where she immediately took off running.

“I get a surprise?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?”

“Your birthday, Jay.” Stephanie laughed, moving the casserole dish to the table.

“Oh that’s right.” Jason said, smile on his face. He had been alerted of his birthday when their five-year-old leapt onto their bed and bounced until they woke up, the whole time shouting her birthday wishes. “A little birdie told me that was today.”

“Well come sit down here, old man, have some dinner.” Stephanie said, wiping her hands on her apron as she surveyed the table. It was all set with the nice dishes from their wedding, and the casserole, albeit a bit burnt, looked really good. There was even a big bowl of salad sitting there, looked homemade.

“Did you do all of this for me?” Jason asked, eyes rolling over her. She was wearing his favorite (appropriate) dress, her hair was curled nicely, and her makeup was even done.

“Maybe.” She said, sly smile growing. Jason strode over to her, boxing her in against the table.

“All dolled up for me.” He said, leaning in to kiss her. “Even you’re cute little apron.”

“I thought it made me look wifely.” Stephanie said with a small shrug.

“That’s an improvement.” Jason said, not able to keep the smirk off of his face. Stephanie elbowed him in the stomach.

“Fuck you.” She said with a laugh. They separated slightly hearing the stomping of their daughter running down the stairs. She bolted into the kitchen, running straight for her parents.

“Happy birthday, Daddy.” She said as Jason knelt down to her height. “I made it at school.”

Jason took the picture frame in his hand, wrapping his other arm around his daughter. It was covered in a lot of glitter, probably more than would actually stick to the frame, and there were little paper hearts glued to it. The actual picture was the one taken of the two of them at the Daddy Daughter Dance hosted by her school.

“This is beautiful, Honey. I love it.” Jason said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She said.

“Alright, munchkin, let’s eat.” Stephanie said, scooping the girl up and settling her in her chair.

After a fairly quiet dinner of Jason smiling, trying to eat the casserole without showing any disgust, and Stephanie knowing her food didn’t taste the best but too prideful to admit it to herself, Catherine insisted on getting the cake.

“Be honest, did that taste okay?” Stephanie asked as her daughter hurried to the other side of the kitchen.

“How about I teach you a few things later?” Jason asked, and Stephanie scowled. “It really wasn’t bad. As far as tuna casserole goes, that tasted fine.”

“It was chicken.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Jason asked, blinking. It sure tasted fishy.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Catherine said as she slid a plate housing three cupcakes onto the table then climbed up into his lap.

“I hope you don’t mind, those were the only three that weren’t completely burnt.” Stephanie said, leaning over to reach into Jason’s pocket for a lighter. “I think there’s enough frosting to fix it.” She lit the candle sticking crookedly out of one.

Catherine started singing, and Stephanie laughed, joining her. After they finished, Jason, with the help of the little girl on his lap, blew out the tiny candle and she clapped.

“Did you make a wish?” Catherine asked, reaching for one of the cupcakes. Jason glanced over at Stephanie, doing the same thing, getting frosting on her face.

Two beautiful girls that did all of this just for him. They were everything he needed.

“Don’t have to. I have everything I could ever want.” Jason said, leaning his cheek on top of the little girl’s curls. Stephanie smiled at him, leaned over to give him a sugary kiss.

* * *

 

“So what do you think?” Stephanie asked, stepping up behind her husband. He was leaning in the doorway of their daughter’s bedroom, watching her sleep.

“About what?” Jason asked, turning around. Stephanie was standing there in her not so appropriate favorite dress of his, something small, black, and lacy. “Oh. That. I like that.”

“No, I know you like this.” She said with a laugh. “I meant about what we talked about the other night.”

Jason looked between her and their daughter’s bedroom. Down the hall was a room being used for storage, not having a proper purpose.

Catherine was in school now, they had time.

And after all, he had wished for it.

“Let’s do it.” Jason said with a small nod. Stephanie smiled, reached up for a kiss.

It took them nearly two years with Catherine, but now that they knew, they could be prepared. They knew what they needed to do to do it again.

“Wanna go try right now?” Stephanie asked, hooking her fingers in Jason’s belt loops.

“Let’s go for it.” He said, pushing her gently towards their bedroom.


End file.
